My complicated life
by BadassSandSiblingatheart
Summary: Temari has started to hear the voices of everyone around her in her head and to top it all off Gaara wants to marry a certain heiress. Hiashi doesn't agree and wants Gaara's head. Temari is also struggling with her attraction to Shikamaru. Which relationships will fly and which will die as Temari struggles to tame her new found power?


_Hi guys. If you don't know from my other stories I write in first person so if you don't like first person don't read it. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters from it.  
Bold writing is other people's thoughts._

* * *

I sighed. Another diplomatic mission. Always to Konoha and never in Suna. It was always the same protector and the same rooms. Maybe if Shikamaru would open up to me and…. No! I can't think of that! Why do I think like that? It's not right. He's from Konoha and I'm from Suna. Besides, I reckon he still hates me.

"Temari!" Gaara called my name. I walked out of my room and sat next to Kankuro. I was feeling impatient as I waited leave. I tuned out as Gaara gave a few last minute reminders and I strapped my fan to my back as Kankuro laughed. I looked up and blushed when I saw my two brothers looking at me. I huffed and walked out the door.

"Remind Hinata to send me the letter!" Gaara yelled just before Kankuro slammed the door. We looked at each other and started off for Konoha.

I sat on the tree branch and watched the sun rise over Konoha. I grumbled when Kankuro called me down to continue the last few kilometers into Konoha.

"Why must we travel at night?" I asked Kankuro as we walked up to Konoha's gates.

"So that no one can track us and our special contents," he replied wearily. I almost smiled but then realized he was right. Our contents were very restricted.

**My diplomacy begins.**

"Temari!" Kankuro's voice jolted me out of my shock just in time to stop me from walking into a tree. The voice I heard sounded familiar. I laughed. I was being an idiot. Coming here was for me to relax and I had my own agenda for relaxing. I had my own plan to make Shikamaru open up and spend time with me. Wait did I just think that? My head was listening to my heart instead of my job. I thought of Kankuro and how easy his relationship with Sakura was. At least they could have a normal conversation.

Walking towards us was Shikamaru and Sakura. Surprise, surprise.

**He looks cute. **

**She looks beautiful!**

**Wow. She looks stunning.**

I started. The first voice or thought was Sakura's and the second was Kankuro's. How is it possible that I could hear the thoughts of people around me? Wait… does that mean the last thought was Shikamaru's? If it was the relaxing….no. No thinking about that. I am here for a reason. I felt my resolve start to waver as Sakura and Shikamaru came to a stop in front of us. Sakura gave me a giant hug which I returned before giving Kankuro a sly smile. I looked down at my feet before walking to Shikamaru and punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"Hey crybaby! Ready to babysit me?" I said with as much fun as I could.

**What the hell? Did she just punch him? **What do you think Kankuro?

**Oh dear….not a good start. Maybe I should hurry and get her to the girls. **No way Sakura!

**Huh. She seems okay if she's playing me like that. Uh…. I wish she would drop the facade. She has no idea what her touch does to me. **What?!

I shook my head as I tried to get out of their heads. Shikamaru was already walking towards the Hokage Tower so I ran to him and fell into step beside him. I felt Kankuro and Sakura's presence fade as they left to go to Kankuro's house….wait what? I walked in silence to the Hokage Tower as I struggled to comprehend my new 'power'.

My eyes flicked constantly to the carpet as Tsunade read my brother's precious document. I heard her gasp.

**What? Why is he asking this? Hiashi will never agree.**

"Do you know what is in this document?"

"No I don't," I replied quietly. Shikamaru brushed my arm as he walked past me and I shuddered as dirty little thoughts made their way into my head. Tsunade glared at me.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she said.

"Yes ma'am. Gaara told us not to look because the contents were of the utmost importance," I said wearily. She didn't look convinced.  
"Would you like to know what is in this letter?"  
"Yes ma'am." I said. Shikamaru turned away from the window as Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Your brother is asking for Hinata Hyuuga's hand in marriage."  
"What?!" Shikamaru cried out.  
"Oh Gaara." I groaned.  
"What?!" the door swung open and Hiashi Hyuuga stood there, rage written all over his face.

"Shit."


End file.
